


My wish, your price

by MistnShadow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is actually a cute dork, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, And I'm not sorry, Fantasy AU, I wrote more than intended, Luka is a mess, Luka is obvious, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Swords and magic, There is romance if you squint your eyes, Too much context, and lost in love, lukadrien, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistnShadow/pseuds/MistnShadow
Summary: In a world where swords and magic are a real thing, Luka is a boy from a humble family who couldn't be happier with his life. Until a tragedy occurs and now Luka goes out to find for someone who should be able to solve his problems. But when faced with a decision, will Luka arrive at the right conclusion? Or will he have to go back home, hope lost and tragedy unavoided?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	My wish, your price

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ehm I don't know if I should show my face here with a One shot since I have my other fic pending since two lifetimes ago hehe, but I'm sorry I was too inspired to write this story!! I swear I'll go back to the other one later.  
> I love the relationships in ML but my favorite is definitely the potential that Lukadrien has (That and a certain author who has a lot of Lukadrien fics and writes like a goddess descent on Earth (Mikauzoran) got me hooked on the ship with her works), so yeah, I always wanted to make a fic about them. And so today (or yesterday I guess) I saw that the prompt for Lukadrien June was "Enchanted" soooo this fic was born from that (and an idea I had in the shower while day dreaming -w-'). 
> 
> Anywaaaays I hope you enjoy it and well I don't know, maybe if the story is liked by anyone reading this I may erase the one shot and adapt it to become a long fic instead. You guys tell me what you think, or not, whatever you want is ok:3

Luka had been walking through the woods for some time now. Three days had passed since he left his village in his search. According to the map the elder gave him, the abandoned temple wasn’t too far now.

The moon was starting to make its way to the sky, so Luka decided to clear a place for him to sleep in this forest. He grabbed his sword and slashed any kind of vines, shrubs, and tall grass in his surroundings until he managed to produce a small clear space in the middle of the trees.

After gathering some twigs and branches, Luka managed to start a small campfire and after spreading the small fleece his mother packed for him in the ground, he sat.

Grabbing the small satchel that he carries in his shoulder; he took out a smaller bag made out of light blue fabric. Inside he found the treats Marinette had packed him “ _for whenever you start missing the taste of home”_ she said.

He was lucky to have her, along with his sister and mother, Marinette was the dearest person he had and considered her as his other younger sister. Both of them having grown up together and even worked in the same place for a while when Marinette’s parents offer Luka a job in their inn. He then took a bite of one of the cookies in the bag.

“It really does taste like home.” Luka said chuckling a little bit, thinking about his friend’s words when she delivered the treats at the village’s exit.

Luka missed home, even though only three days had passed, for 18 years he had never left the small village before. He was never alone, not once in his whole life. Since his mother had a job with a 12 hour shift at the village tavern, Luka had grown being raised by everyone in the village, all the other kids as his siblings and always with the feeling that he had everything he wanted.

Even if Luka hadn’t had a father, every other adult had given him enough love and appreciation for him not to need one. Even when his mother wasn’t always home because of her job, he knew that she did her best in order to raise both him and his sister. Even if all the other kids had to go home before dusk, Luka knew that no matter what, his sister, Juleka, would always be by her side, he would never be alone.

“Juleka…” Luka said as he looked at the fire. He reached for his lyre left beside his satchel in the ground, and started strumming it lightly, his nervousness starting to catch up.

He knew why he needed to make this trip, he knew he was the only one who could do this, and he knew that the elder had to be right. If he wasn’t… Luka didn’t like to think about it. The strumming becoming fast-paced.

Luka stayed up for a little while, playing songs that reminded him of his sister, of his mother, of his friend, of his small village, his family. After playing his instrument for a while, Luka left his lyre back where it was beside his satchel and left himself lay on top of his fleece, the sound of the woods lulling him to sleep.

* * *

When Luka woke up, he stood up as quick as he could. He picked up his satchel and took out a small container with water and threw some of it to his face. He saved his water container and fleece in his bag and slung it in his shoulder, then he grabbed his favorite instrument and using his self-made straps, he hanged the instrument to his back. Finally, he putted on his belt which contained the scabbard where he carried his small sword, and with all his belongings in place he began his march again.

“Wait for me Juleka, I’m almost there.”

With a light step and a renewed energy, Luka kept following the map the elder provided him, until he could finally distinguish what he was looking for. In a secluded area of the woods, covered by tall trees which block most of the morning sun, surrounded by a lake of crystalline water, a small piece of land held on top a tiny building, not bigger than Luka’s humble house. The building was made of stone, cracks had appeared all around its walls, and vines had begun developing around it. The building itself reminded Luka of the small chapel that he saw in the neighboring town when he passed through it.

“It’s smaller than I thought.” Luka said talking to himself (a quirk Luka was very fond of) “But if the elder says that this abandoned temple holds the answer, then I have nothing to lose trying.”

Luka surrounded the lake and found a small path of rocks leading towards the building. Once in front of the entrance, Luka stepped inside, and he fell a shiver run down his back. He turned his head and he suddenly couldn’t see the exit anymore. Filled with fear he turned his head back to the front, noticing that torches now illuminated a space that, although decayed and covered by cracks and vines everywhere, was evidently much bigger than the small temple he saw before.

He walked forward to the front of the seemingly spacious temple, noticing that he couldn’t see beyond the farthest torch, he couldn’t see the end to the other side of the temple. Luka walked warily, with a hand in his sword, until he reached the farthest torch, he was about to venture into the darkness of the remaining part of the temple, when suddenly he heard a voice.

“Boy. What is it that has brought you here?”

Luka couldn’t discern the person who was speaking from the tone of the voice. The voice itself sounded like a choir of voices, male and female, young and old, all of them talking in unison. Even with Luka’s sharp hearing, he couldn’t identify a single thing about the voice owner.

“I’m here looking for someone.” Luka ventured to say, hiding the trembling of his voice as best as he could.

“I’m looking for a sage. My village’s elder told me that if I came here, a wise man would be able to fulfill my request.” Luka told the incorporeal voice. “Are you the sage?”

“That is what people have been calling me lately, yes.” The voice answered. “Tell me boy, what is it that you wish?”

“It’s my sister.” Luka’s body seemingly relaxed for being able to meet who he was looking for. “She has fallen ill, the elder and the healer in the village already examined her but couldn’t determine the cause.” He said, tears finding their way to the corner of his eyes.

“The healer said that her symptoms were bad, whatever she has contracted, was killing her, quickly, she doesn’t have much time left” Lukas tone of voice growing desperate. “Please, Sage, I implore you, help me save my sister! Please tell me how can I cure her! She is my only sister, if my mother and I were to lose her, we would be too devastated.”

“I see, in that case, please tell me, what are you willing to pay, boy?” The choir-like voice inquired, same apathic tone as before.

“Pay? I- I- I didn’t know we had to pay something… I don’t- I don’t have any money, my family is poor! Why did nobody tell me that you would ask me for a payment?!” Luka was growing to anxious, he felt tempted to grab for his lyre in an attempt to calm his nerves but decided against it trying to fight the feeling.

“Boy, I ask not for money only. As long as you are willing to give something, I will assess if the payment is enough or not.” The voice answered, tone calm and steady.

“So you can accept any type of payment? In that case would you be willing to take this sword?” Luka asked, raising his weapon towards the front, not knowing if the sage could or not see it.

“A cheap iron sword whose ownership is not your originally is not enough payment” The voice said coldly, but not harshly.

“In that case, this satchel, and its contents, I can give them to you as well as the sword!” He said as a counteroffer.

“I can see you have most of your physical possessions in that satchel, but even then, those are not enough payment for the life you wish to save.”

“Then…then I’ll give you this.” Luka said, unstrapping his lyre from his bag and raising it.

“An instrument… Handmade I can see, full of emotional value. A gift for you isn’t it? From your family perhaps? Memories, emotions, experiences, all of them attached to a single piece of teal painted wood and string. I recognize the greatness of its value, if your wish were any other thing, I would have accepted, but a human life is much more valuable than something physical. Your lyre may have accumulated a lot of essence across the years, but an object by itself has not as much potential as a human. A human is able to explore, to learn, to feel, to grow, to die. If you wish for a human to be saved, then you must raise your offer.”

Luka fell to his knees, he had nothing else to offer. Of course he possessed nothing that could equal the life of his sister. No item in the world could compare to that.

“No item…” Luka whispered.

“Sage!” Luka called. “What about me? What if I offer my life as an exchange for my sister? Would that be enough payment? I will die instead of her!”

“My boy, ending a life is the same as turning a human into an object, you give up all of their remaining time and potential. If you were to die instead of your sister, all of your possibilities would end. Accepting your life as payment would be as telling me to take a piece of meat.” The voice answered with the smallest hint of dislike in its voice. “Either think of another possibility or leave already, boy, I dislike suicidal people.”

“I’m not suicidal! I just wish to save my sister!” Luka said with anger starting to boil in his blood. “Do you think that I don’t want to grow and keep living with my family? Do you think I don’t want to spend my time with my family, my friends?!” A shock went through Luka’s mind, just like a spark.

“Wait…I know… I know what you want! I know why you wouldn’t accept a sacrifice as a payment! What you value the most, what you actually want to have, is something much more valuable right?!”

“Do I now? Well, tell me, boy, what is it that you think I want?” The voice said, intrigue starting to show in the choir.

“Time, isn’t it?” Luka exhaled. “What you want the most is time, not as substance, but rather as potential. Time is able to give birth to anything. You mentioned emotions, and feelings, and knowledge and growth. Time is able to give all of this to a person, but, as you said, if a person dies, is like giving up on their remaining potential, their time!”

The choir of voices remained silent for a moment. Luka was starting to grow nervous by the second again, thinking that maybe he had finally offended the sage. He was almost ready to talk again in order to apologize when he finally got an answer.

“You are an interesting one, boy. For years I have been here, granting wishes to travelers like you, and in all my experience, no one had ever offered up their own time!” The chorus said. Footsteps could be heard on the dark side of the temple. “You have definitely piqued my interest.” The chorus started dying out, a single voice raising from among the others.

“Very well, boy, I will accept your payment.” The voice singled out, the voice of a young male emerging from the shadows, followed by the silhouette of a slender young man. “Give me your time, and I swear upon my name, that I will save your sister, boy.”

The young man had come up to the light of the torches. Luka observed the sage and couldn’t believe his eyes. The sage was a boy, no older than Luka, his hair was brilliant golden, his eyes were green as the precious gems he had seen in wealthy travelers. His face had some of the most beautiful and fine features he had ever seen. He was a little bit shorter than Luka, and his physique was hidden by a black, long robe with green linings. In his left hand a grey long staff of an unknown material was standing beside him.

“So? Are you willing to give up the rest of your time to me, in exchange for the well being of your sister?” The sage said, now with emotion showing vividly and a small smile forming in his lips.

Luka was feeling nervous for a completely new reason than before, but he couldn’t quite explain it. He drew a big breath of air and exhaled slowly. Once he was prepared and a little calmer, he answered.

“Yes. If I have to surrender my time to you, be it what that may imply, in order to save my sister, then, my time is all yours, Sage.” Luka said, bowing his head ever so slightly as if showing humbleness and respect to the sage. Or maybe as an excuse to look to the floor instead of the person standing in front of him.

“Then it is done.” The sage raised his staff slightly from the floor and then he knocked the floor lightly with it. A strange white light emerging from under the staff and spreading in a circle around it until it became so big it went out of the temple. “Your sister is now safe, you can breathe with ease, Luka.”

Luka relaxed ever so slightly, until he noticed something out of place.

“Wait, how do you know my name, Sage?” Luka asked, curiosity winning over relief.

“I always knew your name, Luka, as well as your sister’s, and your mom’s, and your friends’. My power as a sage allows me to have knowledge of practically everything in this world, that’s how I directed my power to your sister even without you telling me to.” The sage said as a matter of fact, like having omniscience was something common.

“And, the name is Adrien, not Sage, Luka. You better remember it, because from now on, your time and mine are one and the same, like it or not.” Adrien said as he smiled with a perfectly white teethed grin that Luka couldn’t help but admire.

“Th-Then what are you going to have me do? Be your slave? Your worker, or something?” Luka said, hiding his slight rose colored cheeks by looking at the floor.

“What?! Oh no no no no, Luka no! I don’t intend to use you! I want you to share your time with me. I wish to live your life, and witness your true potential, alongside you. That is your payment to me. You have piqued my interest, Luka.” Adrien said as he started walking circles around Luka, analyzing him with eyes full of curiosity.

“Not only are you brave enough to have come here all the way from your village when you obviously are unable to wield a sword correctly. But you also are selfless enough to offer your most valued possession in exchange for those who you love. Sure, you may be reckless to offer up your life in exchange for others without thinking in the consequences, but that is also part of your, how would I call it? Charm.” Adrien said, a small grin forming in his face and emerald eyes directing their gaze to Luka’s blue ones.

Luka was starting to feel nervous, his brain trying to catch up with everything the sage ( _“Adrien”_ he reminded himself) was saying.

“Well…” Luka gulped, unable to maintain eye contact with Adrien any longer. “I suppose that I have to keep my word then.” Luka answered, a tremble in his voice forming.

“Excellent then!” Adrien chuckled ( _“harmoniously”_ Luka noted) “Well in that case…” Adrien extended his hand towards Luka.

“My name is Adrien, and it is a pleasure to be able to share the rest of your time with you, Luka”

Luka took Adrien’s hand and shook it lightly “I hope I will be able to live up to you expectations, Sa… I mean! Adrien. Please do depend on me for everything you wish. I owe you, after all.”

Adrien squeezed Luka’s hand a bit.

“Well then” Adrien said, a wide grin that spread all the way to his eyes appearing “Please take care of me Luka, until death do us part.”

Luka was left stupefied, by Adrien’s sudden proposal. His head now void of words, and unable to take any actions. His face heating up and rosy tint spreading on his cheeks.

 _“Until death do us part.”_ Luka repeated in thoughts.

“What are we waiting for Luka?! Come on!” Adrien practically shouted while laughing giddily, his hand on his staff and the other still on Luka’s. He then pulled both of them towards the exit of the temple.

Luka then reacted, noticing he was holding Adrien’s hand while he was being dragged by the now very emotional, hyperactive, and seemingly happy sage towards where he came from.

 _“Maybe this price to pay will actually be another gift in disguise for me.”_ Luka thought, his hold on Adrien’s hand increasing and his legs beginning to move faster in order to run besides, instead of behind, the blond. Both of them now laughing with pure and contagious emotion for the future that was waiting past the doors of the abandoned temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey so, that was it. An idea born from an impulse and wrote in the span of 3 hours. Truth be told I'm kinda hooked on this weird world that I have created and I would really like to continue the story, but I kinda have to finish my other fic (which is not even halfway there, oh my god I suck) so if you guys want me to continue with this story , just tell me, and I'll comply your wishes. If you prefer for this to stay a one shot well that's okay as well c:
> 
> Apart from that, I'm sorry if anyone out there suffered from eye damage because of my spelling, grammar or whatever, I'm not american so I can't really call myself an english language expert. So if you think that something needs or could be fixed, just let me know.
> 
> My tumblr is: mistnshadow.tumblr.com I don't really upload stories there, nor I draw but you can speak to me if you want or just look at the dumb/cute things I reblog. 
> 
> Well, write ya' later guys, have nice day and thanks for reading :3


End file.
